Final Destination: Dead End
by Shadey The Otaku
Summary: The wrath of Death is utterly terrifying, something that no one even dreams of provoking. But when a young woman unwittingly does this by saving seven other people from a gruesome accident, Death comes once more, seeking to mend the rift in his design.
1. Chapter 1: Visions or something

"So when does Kaitlyn get here?" Sarah asked Jordan. Sarah Lowell, Kaitlyn Ashton and Jordan Vaughn were friends since elementary school. It was late in the evening, and Sarah had gone to visit Jordan at his job. Since he started working at the new burger joint that opened up in town, Sarah went there to hang out and wait there for him most of the time, because she had nothing else to do now that school was over. Graduation had just taken place at Kemper Falls High, three nights ago, and everyone had fun going to the post-graduation parties. "I don't know," Jordan said, wiping the counter with a rag and giving his head a small shake, which swept the brown bangs of his hair out of his green eyes. "She said she was going to pick Toby up on her way over. Maybe she's running late." Sarah sighed, rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her red hair. Ugh, she said to herself. Toby Mattheson was Kaitlyn's new boyfriend and Sarah hated him. Sure, if he were a nicer guy, his clean cut blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes would have made her take a second glance maybe, but he was the complete opposite of a nice guy. At the post-graduation ceremony party they all attended, Toby got drunk and threw up all over Sarah. Kaitlyn apologized profusely and took Toby away, all the while Toby laughing like a retarded hyena. Definitely not a charming guy, Sarah thought to herself. She looked into the reflective glass window by the restaurant doors and studied herself. She was twenty years old and didn't even look it. She looked more like she was sixteen, some people said. She had straight red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, with no freckles, which surprised everyone, since they always assumed that "gingers" had freckles.

As she looked at the window, her gaze shifted out and saw Kaitlyn's pink Volkswagen beetle pull into the parking lot. Sarah smiled, even though she knew Toby was with her. Smart Kaitlyn, with her wavy black hair and funny hipster glasses that, despite the fact they were prescription, everyone made fun of. How she fell for Toby, Sarah would never know. As she watched them get out of the car, Jordan started whistling and went back to wiping the counter. Sarah was looking out the window still when someone bumped into her from behind by accident. "Sorry. Oh hey, Sarah," the person greeted. She turned to see Mitch Ross. Mitch was a dorky Quentin Tarantino film fan who dreamed of becoming a filmmaker one day and made everyone laugh. "Hey Mitch, how've you been?" Sarah said with a smile. "Pretty good," Mitch beamed running his hand through his short blonde hair. "I got to film the graduation ceremony the other day and I was given a scholarship for film school by the principal herself." Sarah smiled happily and said "wow, that's great Mitch! So your dream came true huh?" Just then, Toby came up behind them and said "If you mean being the biggest nerd in school, then yes, he has finally realized his dream." Toby grinned at Mitch and shoved him forward. Mitch fell against the counter, knocking over a container of ketchup and accidentally squashing it with his elbow, sending a squirt of ketchup onto the floor near the deep fryer. "Toby, seriously, can't you just act like a civilized human being just for once?!" Kaitlyn said angrily, punching him on the shoulder.

"Nah, he's too busy being a show-off to understand us smart people," someone called from the kitchen. Everyone looked in and saw Darel Thompson, another one of Toby, Sarah and Jordan's friends, turning the stoves on. Darel's short buzz-cut dark brown hair shone softly with light perspiration, and his light brown eyes sparkled as he grinned and, setting both stoves to 350 degrees, said "no one's gonna go off and have fun 'till I get off my shift. I clock out in ten minutes." He set down a small pot of oil next to the sizzling deep fryer and pointed to the clock. It read ten to midnight. "Come on, Darel, that's not fair." Darel turned around to face Aiden Welch, one of the other guys working the kitchen, who walked up to the meat processor with a big chunk of what looked like ham. Aiden was the school outcast, with black spiky hair and piercings on his bottom lip and ears. He placed the meat onto the machine, set the speed to 400 rpm and started it up, then got busy cutting meat. He sighed and said, "I thought you were going to help me out this shift. I don't get out 'til two a.m and Ted and Leo don't get here 'til one. I'm gonna be by myself without help for a whole hour. " Aiden slid the blade over the meat and slices fell away from the chunk neatly onto a small pile next to the machine, the blade buzzing. Darel laughed and said "What, you don't think you'll be able to handle it? Nah, bro, I ain't plannin' on stayin' here all night with your creepy ass." He reached up to the shelf above him and turned on the radio, which began blaring loud rock music. As Darel fumbled with the volume knob, he accidentally knocked over a container with kitchen utensils in it. One of them, a small knife, fell off the shelf, blade first, and was buried in a small rubber hose that was connected from the stoves to the gas tanks outside the restaurant.

As he struggled to turn the volume down, Aiden laughed, and Darel finally managed to turn down the music. Sarah started to feel a bit uneasy and felt a small, cold draft, as if someone walked past her and lightly brushed her. She shivered and saw the meat fall away from the meat cutter Aiden was working, the machine making a slight whir each time the blade cut into the meat. "Aiden, you said you were going to get off early so we could go home together," a girl from one of the tables had spoken. Sarah looked over and saw Tammy Willis, Aiden's punk girlfriend sitting in one of the booths near the window. "I know," Aiden grumbled, "but the manager said I gotta work part of the graveyard shift tonight." Darel snickered. "Goody two-shoes," he muttered and started walking back to one of the stoves, unaware of the ketchup on the floor. As Aiden kept slicing the meat, he felt a small droplet of water fall on his head. He looked up, wondering where the drop came from and saw a small trickle of water streaming out from one of the air condition vents, falling onto him and the meat cutter. "Ah, damn it… just what we need. A faulty air condition system..."

As he studied the ceiling, Darel stepped onto the ketchup. Just as he did, there was a loud pop from Aiden's machine and it suddenly sped up. The blade began spinning at a very high rate, sending meat flying all over the kitchen. "What the hell?!" Aiden cried. He had both hands on the handle of the cutter, trying to get it under control. "Aiden!" Tammy cried and got up from the table, running to Aiden. "What the fu-" Darel started as he jerked his head towards Aiden, startled by the pop, then slipped on the ketchup and fell backwards, his head falling right into the vat of scalding grease, which had been boiling in the deep fryer. "Darel!" Kaitlyn screamed. Jordan spun around and, shocked, gaped at Darel thrashing his arms, trying to pull his head out of the deep fryer, but to no avail, due to the ketchup on the floor, making slick. As he thrashed around, his thick chained necklace got caught in the grillwork at the bottom of the deep fryer, preventing him from lifting his head. Jordan ran to help Darel and yelled back, "Call nine one one! Kaitlyn, come help me!" Mitch and Toby were stunned. "Holy crap!" Mitch shouted. Toby ran to the phone on the counter, trying to dial the emergency number. Darel was still thrashing, his throat sputtering and gurgling sounds of pain escaping from him, as the grease slowly melted his skin. Just then, his arm knocked off the pan of oil from the counter, spilling it onto the floor and over the other stoves, as Kaityln was running over to help. The two stove tops suddenly went up in a blaze and startled Kaitlyn, causing her to slip on the oil and fall sideways. As her her chin connected with the edge of the counter, there was a sickening crack from her neck snapping. On her way down, her right hand fell onto the knife holder near the edge of the counter, flinging the knives into the air and towards the front counter. Sarah screamed and ducked as the knives flew over her. Mitch dropped as well.

Toby, who was speaking frantically to the dispatcher, looked up just as the knives struck him. The flying knives buried themselves in his chest and face, sending him stumbling back a couple of steps, and then down to the floor with a loud thud. Sarah screamed and Mitch, frozen at first with a look of horror on his face, ran to Sarah, got her to her feet and pulled her away from Toby. Meanwhile, Aiden and Tammy fought with the meat cutter, trying to get it under control. Just then, the meat cutter gave a sudden jerk to the left, causing Aiden bump into Tammy, which sent her flying into one of the burning stoves. As she fell forward, the flaming stove top exploded, the blast catching her directly in her face, obliterating it completely. "TAMMY!" Aiden yelled, watching her lifeless body slump to the floor, and held on as the meat cutter jerked back and forth wildly.

The blast from the stove sent a shard of metal flying. Mitch, who was trying to console Sarah, never saw the sharp metal coming. It sliced through his neck, completely severing his head from his body. As his blood spurted onto Sarah, who was now shrieking in horror, Aiden slipped on the oil on the floor as the machine jerked him once more, and fell forward onto the meat processor, the spinning blade tearing into his chest and sending chunks of human flesh and meat into the air. Aiden screamed in agony as the machine began to make a high pitched whining sound. There was a sickening spluttering sound as the blade ripped into Aiden's body, an intense fountain of gore splattering all over the kitchen floor and the counter in front of Sarah. He squeezed his eyes closed in pain, and cried out, blood pouring from his mouth. Jordan, who was knocked onto the floor, saw all this in horror. Darel's body had finally fallen on the floor, after the chain broke, his face completely melted off. His skull had browned slightly due to the heat of the grease, his eyes now pouring out of their sockets in a milky, white ooze. Jordan got up as the flames began licking the walls and turning the kitchen into a hellish inferno. Sarah, sobbing uncontrollably, saw him as he stepped over Darel's body and shouted "GET OUT! THE FIRE IS GOING TO MAKE THE GAS TANKS EXPLODE!" Jordan, trying to avoid the flames, made it as far as the second stove, just as the back of the kitchen exploded and sent one of the small refrigerators flying towards him. He turned to see the fridge sailing through the air and yelled as it land on him, crushing him against the front counter. Sarah screamed once more, as she scrambled over the counter and tried to roll the fridge off of him. Just then, there was one final explosion, as the gas tanks caught flame and blew. Sarah looked up just in time to the see the flames rushing towards her, felt the intense heat, and squeezed her eyes shut. She screamed one final time.

"Sarah!" Sarah opened her eyes. The kitchen was normal. There was no fire or debris, no body parts flying anywhere. She spun to her right and saw Kaitlyn standing next to her, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? I was calling you. Me and Toby are here." Sarah, wide eyed and breathing hard looked around. Everyone was alive still. She saw Mitch walk in through the other door and Tammy sitting at one of the booths, texting someone on her phone. "Hey guys, guess what?" Mitch said, after spotting Sarah and the others near the counter. He walked over to them excitedly. Sarah peered into the kitchen and saw Darel turn on the radio. The station began playing the same song, and Sarah watched as Darel knock over the container by accident while fumbling with the knobs on the radio and began shivering. "Hey what's the matter?" Kaitlyn said, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah turned and looked at Toby and Mitch, who were arguing lightly. She turned and saw Aiden walking to the meat cutter with the chunk of meat. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a small drop of water fall from the vent and onto the meat cutter. Sarah yelled "AIDEN, DON'T TURN THE MACHINE ON!" Toby and Mitch were startled by Sarah's sudden cry. Aiden, startled as well, slipped and bumped into the machine, dropping the meat on the floor. He cursed softly and looked at Sarah with a glare. "Now look what you made me do," he said bitterly. "The manager is gonna freak when he finds out we wasted a whole bunch of meat." Tammy, who looked up startled when Sarah shouted, started laughing and said, "The girl's got a screw loose in her head." Sarah looked at her, now with tears in her eyes and fear holding her in a death grip. "We're all going to die! We have to get out of here right now!" she cried.

Jordan looked up from cleaning the counter and said "What are you talking about, Sarah?" Sarah was shaking and sobbing quietly. "We all have to leave right now or we'll die! The restaurant is going to explode, and all of us are going to die here!" Toby, who had stopped arguing with Mitch when she yelled, turned to her and said "Hey, chick, calm yourself, nothings happening, look." He pointed to the kitchen and suddenly yelled "Darel, watch out for that ketchup!" Darel stopped in midstep and looked down at the small bit of ketchup on the floor. "Oh, crap man, that's dangerous! Thanks for the heads up." He bent down and wiped up the ketchup, then looked at the clock. "Five 'till midnight! Boo yah, Time to clock out!" He strode over to the time puncher and clocked out. "Hey hey hey!" Aiden started, as he was cleaning up the meat from the floor, "Come on man, hold up, you can't just leave me by myself to work tonight!" Darel slid off his apron and hung it on one of the hangers near the time puncher, ignoring him. "DAREL!" Aiden was yelling angrily as he walked out of the kitchen. "Let's get going," Darel said softly as he walked out of the kitchen and past Sarah and Jordan. "GODDAMNIT, DAREL, WAIT!" Aiden angrily threw his apron on the counter next to the deep fryer, unaware that it fell on the pan of grease, and slowly started sliding off. As Darel pushed open the doors to the entrance, Aiden followed him out angrily. "What the hell is your problem?!" Aiden shouted after everyone walked into the parking lot. "You cannot just walk out on your shift, you idiot!" Darel turned around angrily and said softly "What did you just call me, you freak?" Aiden stood defiantly in Darel's face and said "You ain't def, retard. I said-" At that moment, the restaurant's windows blew out and everyone was knocked to the ground from the blast, as glass and debris fell around them. Sarah looked up as the restaurant exploded, the flames leaping into the night sky, bathing everything close by in an orange glow. Everyone was on the floor staring at it, stunned, then looked at Sarah. Sarah, speechless, turned and looked at everyone, then slowly started sobbing. Jordan Silently pulled her to his chest and she started crying harder. As the night was aglow with the orange light from the flames, police sirens and ambulances were heard, howling through the night, like a wounded animal.


	2. Chapter 2: Death comes

A few days later, after everyone was checked at the hospital and made reports with the authorities, Sarah felt really numb. She hadn't seen anyone else since the explosion and when she did they all just looked at her like she was a witch. Well, everyone except for Kaitlyn and Jordan. They came to Sarah's house a few days after the incident and talked with her, comforting her and trying to figure out everything. "So what did you see?" Jordan asked Sarah, while they were sitting in her living room. Sarah was just staring at her cup of tea and shook her head. "I don't know. I- I'm not even sure what it was myself. I just... I saw everything happen as if it were real. I saw Darel slip and fall into the deep fryer, I saw Kaitlyn fall and break her neck, I-" As the memory of seeing Aiden being ripped apart by the meat cutter came to her, she shivered and closed her eyes. "Everyone died horribly. Then the restaurant exploded and it's like I woke up. But it felt so real the way everything happened." Jordan was looking out the window and thinking.

Outside, the sun was shining, and the trees were a bright green. Sarah was trying to put everything together in her head, and as she sipped her tea, a slight breeze drifted into the living room, chilling her to her bones. She shivered and looked around, feeling as if there were someone else in the living room with them. It's the same thing I felt at the restaurant, she said to herself. "Hey, Sarah, whats wrong?" Kaitlyn put her arm around her and hugged her tightly. "God, you're shivering! Are you cold?" Sarah shook her head and put her hand to forehead. "I felt the same thing that night at the restaurant. Its like a presence...I can't really explain it, but it feels like there's someone else like hovering over my shoulder, lightly breathing on my neck, but the breath is cold. It just feels...evil."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind from outside blew into the living room, tipping the napkin holder over, which in turn, knocked over Kaitlyn's glass of tea and spilling it over the small table in front of them. "Oh crap! Let me get that." Jordan got up and hurried to the kitchen get a towel. Sarah looked down at the table. There were a few newspapers on it that she was reading and the tea had soaked into it, leaving a few small, dry circles around the page. She slowly read the text in one of the circles. It was the article about the restaurant explosion. It had the names of all the people that survived that night, including her and everyone else in her nightmare vision. Then she read another article next to it. "A terrible car accident today left one person dead, after the victim ran head on into another car, and was launched through the windshield. The victim was killed instantly. Authorities say the cause of the accident is unknown, but are certain that there was no foul play involved and are looking into this case to make sure." The tea had also soaked into a part of the text as well, around some of the letters.

"D Are L"

"Darel..." Sarah said softly. Kaitlyn looked up at her, while trying to wipe the table dry. "What did you say, Sarah?" Suddenly, Sarah's view blurred, then heard a scream, but it was distant, as if it were far, then she heard the sound of glass breaking and then Darel's face came into view, with cuts on his cheeks and forehead. It seemed as if he was unconscious. "Sarah!" she snapped out of it and looked at Kaitlyn. "Darel's in danger. I think something's going to happen to him." Kaitlyn stared at her, a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about? What do you mean Darel is in danger?" Just then, Jordan came back in with a towel. "Jordan, where is Darel?" Sarah asked him. "Darel? He's at his house, I think. He said something about working on his truck today. Why?" Sarah looked out the window. The trees were moving and shaking with the wind. "I think Darel is going to die." Jordan's eyes widened and looked down at the paper. He also saw the letters circled by the tea. D Are L…

"So let me get this straight," Darel was saying to Sarah, from under his truck. Sarah, Kaitlyn and Jordan had driven over to his house. Darel was under his truck, which was parked in his driveway, changing the oil. "You think that just because you imagined us dying the other night, that means we're all gonna die now? And that I'm next?" Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. "I know that it seems crazy, Darel, but I saw something else this morning. That's why we're all here. Because you're in danger! And would you PLEASE just get out from under there?" She was getting nervous because Darel was knocking things around under the truck. He slid out and chuckled. "Man, you seriously think something's wrong, huh?" He stood up, dusted himself off and opened the door to his truck, accidentally knocking over the small container of used oil he drained from the truck with his foot that was next to the front tire. "What's a simple oil change going to do to me, huh?" He turned the engine over and the engine sputtered.

Sarah was beginning to feel uneasy, as the engine kept trying to start, but wouldn't. What was it? Just then, Darel managed to start the truck, and he grinned. "That's my baby," he said happily. He stepped down off the truck, never noticing the puddle of oil that was on the ground. He slipped and fell forward, his head slamming through the door window, breaking the glass and trapping his neck in the hole in the window. As he cried out in pain, he flailed his arms and knocked the gear into "Drive". Before anyone could react, the truck suddenly flew forward, down his driveway, straight for the tree across the street. Sarah screamed and Jordan took off after the truck, trying to catch up with it. "DAREL!", he screamed, watching in horror as the truck never slowed down. The driver side door was still open, with Darel still hanging through the window. He cried out once more, as the truck jumped the curb and the door slammed into the tree at a high speed, crushing his skull. Jordan stopped in the middle of the road as he watched the door get ripped off it's hinge, from the force of impact, Darel's head splattering across the tree in a shower of blood, pieces of skull and brain matter. Sarah screamed as Kaitlyn grabbed her and held her from running across the street, Jordan turning his face away. The truck stopped after Darel's headless body fell away, leaving a spatter of blood along the left side it. Sarah fell to her knees and screamed, Kaitlyn sobbing and holding her tightly. Jordan walked back over slowly, a mixed look of disbelief and grief on his face, and sunk to his knees as well in front of Sarah, just as other people were walking out of their homes, or looking out their windows to investigate the commotion. He pulled her close and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. And just like the night of the explosion, the sound of sirens racing to the scene of carnage after someone finally reported an accident, once more filled the air, like the cries of tortured souls.

"We have to get to the others." Kaitlyn said in a fearful voice. The three of them were in the emergency waiting area, after they had been checked by the doctors to see if they were injured in the accident. Sarah was numb, replaying the entire scene in her head. "Hey, Sarah, snap out of it!" She slapped Sarah lightly on the cheek and Sarah blinked, looking around, dazed. "Kaitlyn's right." Jordan spoke. "We have to get to everyone else who was with us at the burger shop the night of the explosion." Sarah looked at Jordan and stared at him, a look of fear on her face. "What are we going to do, Jordan?" she asked him softly. Jordan took her face softly in his hands and said, "We're going to find everyone and make sure they are safe. Okay? You hear me?" Sarah looked into his eyes and felt a wave of calm wash over her. She breathed in deep and softly said "Okay."

The three of them got up and walked through the hospital doors. As they walked out, the wind picked up and knocked Kaitlyn's hat off, making it fly across the street. "Oh crap! Wait, you stupid hat!" Kaitlyn said angrily as she chased after it. "Kaitlyn, wait!" Sarah yelled after her, causing Kaitlyn to stop in the middle of the road. Two cars were coming done the street at that moment and the drivers of both cars hit the breaks. Kaitlyn turned and looked at the oncoming cars. The first car managed to stop a few inches from her. But the second car, which had a pile of thin metal poles on top of it, slammed into the back of the first car, launching a few of the poles off the car and right into Kaitlyn's body. "KAITLYN!" Sarah screamed as the poles impaled Kaitlyn and sent her staggering back a couple of steps. Kaitlyn's white shirt immediately turned red as her blood began to run down her shirt. She looked down at the poles sticking out of her, and looked at Sarah, a look of agony in her face. She opened her mouth and cried out in pain, coughing as she began choking up blood. She fell backwards, the poles jutting from back holding her up in an odd, forty five degree angle, her head dangling on her shoulders limply. The drivers of both cars got out and rushed over to her, Jordan running over as well, Sarah, just kneeling on the sidewalk, sobbing hysterically, her eyes shut tight.


	3. Chapter 3: Dropping like flies

After Kaitlyn and Darel's funeral, Sarah, Jordan and Toby, who sat next to the two of them in the front chairs at the burial, went to Toby's house. Toby, who hadn't spoken a word since he received the news about Kaitlyn's death, was sitting on his couch in the living room, with a beer in his hand, just looking down at the floor. Sarah and Jordan were sitting on the love seat across from him, Sarah taking a sip from her cup of tea, Jordan drinking a bottle of water. Toby looked up at them, his eyes exhausted, with circles under them. He looked worn out. "How is this fair?" he asked softly. Sarah looked at him, quietly, full of melancholy. "Well, something happened the night of the explosion at the burger place." Jordan said. "I don't think we should have survived that night. Any of us." Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned her head back against the head rest, breathing slowly, letting her lungs fill with air, then releasing it slowly.

Suddenly, her throat felt like it was being filled with liquid and again, just like it happened before Darel died, her vision blurred and she could hear someone crying out, but it sounded as if they were being strangled. Then Toby's face came into view, as she started coming out of her...whatever it was. "Hey, Sarah!" Toby was yelling, trying to keep her awake. "You alright? It looked like you were choking or something." Sarah looked at Toby then to Jordan. "I think someone else is going to die." Toby looked at Jordan and Jordan just stared back at him. "Let me think for a sec," Sarah said, closing her eyes. When Sarah closed her eyes, she started concentrating on the vision she had when the restaurant exploded. It came back to her in flashes. First Darel...then Kaitlyn, but who was next? Just then, there was a flash, as she saw knives flying through the air and impaling Toby. She saw blood run down his face, his eyes wide, full of pain.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Toby. "You're next." she said. Toby was stunned. "You're serious?" he said, with worry. Sarah started tearing up and nodded. "I'm not sure how, but you're next to die." She looked at Jordan and said "Aiden and Tammy are in danger as well. We have to find them and make sure they don't do anything that will-" suddenly, there was a small bang from the kitchen, and everyone jumped and looked to the kitchen doorway. A small can rolled out of the kitchen. Jordan and Toby got up and walked slowly to the kitchen and looked in. One of the shelves had tilted somehow and a can had rolled off it. The sink faucet was dripping softly, making a soft _plip!_ as the drops hit the sink. Jordan walked over and looked into the sink. A small puddle had formed because the drain stopper was down, keeping the water from going down the drain. He closed the faucet tighter and the _plip_ stopped. Then he reached in and pulled out the drain stopper. The water drained, and Jordan watched as it slowly disappeared. Toby had reached down and picked up the can, setting it on the counter. Then the two of them walked back into the living room and they both sat down. Sarah was sitting stiffly watching them as they came back. "Is everything alright in there?" she asked nervously. Jordan nodded and said, "A can just fell off the shelf."

Toby took another sip of his beer and said "I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." As he stood up, Sarah leaned forward to grab her glass of tea and a drop of water fell on her hand. She looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing. Toby was walking up the stairs, and his shoes made a soft thump as he stepped on the carpeted steps. Sarah felt that cold feeling again and a slight breeze made the curtain's rustle gently. Jordan looked at his watch. It read 5:30. "Well, Sarah, I think we gotta be going because I was going to pick up my brother from his job at six and I don't want to be late." Sarah nodded and yelled up to Toby, "Toby, we're gonna be heading out now so we'll call later alright?" There was no answer from Toby, just a soft thud, which Sarah assumed was the sound of the toilet lid being dropped. Sarah looked at Jordan and Jordan shrugged. "He'll be okay. Let's get going." With uncertainty, Sarah agreed and got up, getting her bag and said "Let's go." They walked out the door and to Jordan's car. Sarah felt a small tug of fear and looked back at the house for a moment then got in. Upstairs, Toby had walked into his bathroom and when he shut the door, the support for the towel rack, which was hanging above the door, broke on one side, swung down and hit him on his head, knocking him out and sending him falling, head first into his toilet, which is what Sarah had heard. Toby never got up.

"Are you sure that Toby will be fine by himself, Jordan?" Jordan was driving, looking at the road, thinking. "Yeah, he'll be alright. You know how he is." He looked over to Sarah and she laughed softly. "You're right. I just hope everything will turn out okay…" She looked down and thought for a moment. "Let's stop by Tammy's house after we get your little brother. Maybe she's home." Jordan nodded in agreement and they drove to pick up Shawn, his little brother. After hanging out with Shawn for a bit, Sarah and Jordan left to see Tammy. It was about seven o'clock when they got to her house. As they pulled into the driveway, Tammy was just getting home as well. She looked over her shoulder at them, turned and leaned against the door. Sarah and Jordan got out of the car. "What're you guys doin' here?" Tammy asked as they walked up to her. "Um, can we come in for a bit?" Sarah asked. Tammy looked at them both and said, "Sure I guess. Don't mind the mess. I've been out all day and hadn't been able to clean up yet." She unlocked her door and walked in. Sarah and Jordan followed her in.

Tammy's house was a little bit untidy, but not enough to say it was a mess. She had a couch and a small table in the middle of the living room, with a small coffee table in front of it. There were books stacked on it, a few mystery thrillers, and others. A beautiful silver and glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, the light glinting off of the glass, making it seem to almost sparkle. Tammy walked to the kitchen and started washing a few cups. "You guys want something to drink?" They looked at her and Sarah said "Water is fine." Jordan said "Water for me too, thanks." Tammy nodded and said, "I'm gonna get me some wine. God knows I could use some after today." She filled the three cups with ice and poured water into two of the cups and brought out a bottle of wine for herself.

"So, what brings you two over at this time of the night?" she said as she walked over with the drinks on a small tray and set them down on the little table in front of the couch. Sarah shifted slightly and took one of the cups with water. "Well, you might think this is a little bit strange," she said with a solemn look on her face, "but you have to believe us." Tammy took a sip of her wine and looked at her with curiosity. "Well, I can decide after you tell me." Sarah looked at Jordan and then back to Tammy. "Do you remember the night of the explosion at the restaurant?" Tammy thought for a second and then looked at Sarah with a grave look in her eyes. "Why?" Sarah hesitated for a moment then said, "We all should have died that night. All of us. You, me Jordan, Aiden..." Sarah paused and took a drink of her water. "We are all in danger. Darel and Kaitlyn are dead, and the way it happened was very horrible. Too horrible to be a coincidence or a freak accident."

Tammy looked at her and then took another sip of her wine. "You aren't joking, are you? The way you sound is as if Death is coming after us. That we escaped and now he's hunting us down. Is that what you mean?" Sarah looked at Jordan again and he shrugged. "That sounds creepy, but she has a point, Sarah." Sarah looked at her again. "I know it sounds crazy, but we came to warn you and to ask you to please be very careful. I had, like, premonitions or something, right before Darel and Kaitlyn died. So I don't think it's a coincidence or anything like that. I think Death really is coming for us all, like you just said." Tammy nodded and said, "Alright, I guess. Not sure if I really understand or believe all this, but consider me warned. Try not to do anything that will get me killed. Seems simple." Sarah got up, holding her arms together and said "I know we don't really talk too much, but since that night, I have felt something, evil... all around me. And I just want to try and make sure that if I can, I can try and keep you all safe." Tammy took another sip from her glass and collected the empty cups. She stood up as well and smiled softly at Sarah. "Thanks, and it's fine. We should get in touch more. I just mostly hang with Aiden, since everyone at school thinks he's weird, but I guess you guys aren't like everyone else."

She took the cups to the sink and started rinsing them out. She turned around and looked at them both from the kitchen. "So do you know how this whole thing goes?" Jordan, still sitting down, got up and leaned against the couch. "Sarah said that it was like a list, sort of. Darel and Kaitlyn were first, in that order, then Toby, but we came from Toby's not too long ago, so he should be fine. And then who else was it, Sarah?" He looked at Sarah, who was standing with her eyes closed, hand to her forehead. The blurriness was starting again, and this time she heard the sound of glass falling, the sound of something spurting, like a liquid, and finally a cry of pain. Then she saw Tammy, lying on the floor and bleeding badly. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and said, "Tammy, get out of the kitchen, quick!" Tammy looked confused for a moment, then began walking quickly towards them. There was a sudden CRACK! and she stopped in her tracks, looking up. The chandelier lamp that hung from the ceiling broke off from the hinge, and hung for a moment by a single strand of cord, then fell. Tammy opened her mouth to scream, but was pulled out of the way, as Jordan dove and grabbed her, falling onto the kitchen floor with her in his arms.

A split second later, the chandelier crashed to the floor, shattering and sending shards of glass flying. Sarah let out a frightened yelp and dropped down behind the couch, covering her head. Jordan and Tammy shielded their faces as glass fell around them. Sarah got up and ran over to them, gasping in shock. "Are you two alright?" They got up and dusted off the glass. Tammy was shaking. "You – you-" she stuttered. "You k-k-knew what was g-going to happen..." Sarah hugged her tightly and her eyes welled up with tears. Tammy hugged her tightly as well and started sobbing. Sarah looked at Jordan who was inspecting the chandelier on the floor. "Jordan," she said to him and he looked at her. "Yeah?" he said. Sarah started crying and said "This means that... T-T-Toby is..." she couldn't control herself and started sobbing uncontrollably. Jordan got up and hugged them both, not saying a word.

After they cleaned up the broken glass, Tammy asked Sarah if she could stay the night with her at her house. Sarah smiled and said "sure. I could definitely use the company." Tammy smiled and went upstairs to grab a few clothes for the night. Jordan smiled and said "Yeah, try to stick together until we get through this. Tomorrow, we'll go look for Mitch." Sarah looked at him and nodded. "Will you be alright by yourself?" Jordan nodded and smiled "I'll be good. Besides, I think I have a pretty safe house so I'll be fine" Sarah laughed softly and hugged him. "Okay then. I'm going to leave my phone on all night, so if ANYTHING, please call me." Just then, Tammy came back down the stairs and softly shook Jordan's hand, saying "thanks, you know, for saving me." She smiled softly at Jordan and he chuckled. "Well, it's cool. Alright, you guys get going, and I'll see you two tomorrow at eight o' clock." With that, he opened the front door and walked to his car. Sarah and Tammy walked out of the house and Tammy turned to lock the door. As Jordan pulled out of the driveway, Sarah felt a slight pang of disappointment at seeing him leave. She thought to herself, Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? Just then, Tammy turned to her and said, "Okay, we're all good here." The two of them got into Sarah's jeep, buckled up, and pulled out of Tammy's driveway, the headlights cutting through the darkness of the night like pale hands in dark water.


End file.
